Vampire Heart
by Crimson Celestial
Summary: The sky was sobbing as thunder roared sending bolts across the sky. The wind picked up blowing in different directions. Sasuke and Hinata were quiet, silent, shocked, but for different reasons. “...Neji,” Hinata said softly and sadly, “p-please.”
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vampire Heart

Author: Ms.Priss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: AU. Hinata is a vampire princess, but was turned into a human by her father. She, as a human, meets Sasuke the Vampire Slayer, love at first sight until Hinata learns she has to kill him to become the vampire again and the vampire princess. To make it worse Sasuke has a job to kill the princess of all vampires!

**Chapter 1: **Human!

Hinata laid in her bed, her white eyes lit up the dark room.

She held a cup of blood in her hand and drank it.

To him, I am not suitable to become princess because I am different; Hinata thought sighing drank the rest of the blood.

Hinata Hyuuga was the soon-to-be Vampire Princess, but since she was different, her father refused to let her become one. So he thought of making her little sister, Hanabi, be the heir.

She was different because she didn't kill humans she had people do it for her. She just hated the color of fresh blood all over the pray, it made her queasy.

Also it didn't help that the pray's look on its face sadden her. It made her feel guilty; like it was wrong for her to live by killing its kind.

Another thing that made her different was that she also had a bed; she hated coffins because it scared her, all alone in the dark. Her room wasn't even that dark, there were large windows, and the moon's light lit up her room, slightly.

Different they say?

Is any of that different from what a regular vampire would do?

The vampire bat flew into her room and gave her a letter. Then is flew away.

Hinata opened the letter and sighed. The letter was from her father it said:

_Hinata report to my room immediately!_

Hinata knew she was in trouble; she got there as quickly as she could.

She ran into her father's dark room. He was sitting on his throne of skulls, bones, and gold, it had candles here and there on the chair to show there was some light in the room.

"Y- Yes father?"

"Hinata you refuse to kill, how long are you going to make others get your food?"

"I-I am s-sor-ry…fa-father," Hinata gulped silently, "Please g-give m-me anot-ther ch-chance."

"I will, here. Drink," he said and handed Hinata a cup. A cup of blood, but the cup was very different, than any other cups she had seen.

Hinata drank the cup, but dropped it and looked at her father wide eyed. She fell to the ground as she felt her fangs get smaller and felt her heart beat.

"Hinata this is for the best, you are now a human. Show me that you are a survivor."

Hinata looked at the cup and saw red water that sparkled inside.

"What was that?"

"A witch gave it to me, a witch I know very well. Now go and live as a human you are no longer my daughter, worthless human!"

Hinata shakily stood up and ran, ran away from her father, her sister, every vampire.

She felt something ache inside; she never felt that before, her heart left like it was breaking.

"Stupid human heart," she wiped her tears and ran.

She ran into the human world, not knowing what to do next.

**I had this story in my head for quite some time. So…. Since school started its hard for me to update any of my stories. Plus sports AUGH! So much to do so little time! OH! Please reiew! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Vampire Heart

**Author:** Ms.Priss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** AU. Hinata is a vampire princess, but was turned into a human by her father. She, as a human, meets Sasuke the Vampire Slayer, love at first sight until Hinata learns she has to kill him to become the vampire again and the vampire princess. To make it worse Sasuke has a job to kill the princess of all vampires!

**Chapter 2: Just one look**

It was pitch black tonight, and started to rain, butHinata still ran.

She ran so hard.

She no longer could run fast, she ran like a….

Human girl

The water hit her skin, she was so cold, and she started shaking.

"If I was still a vampire I wouldn't feel this way," she hugged herself, but then was pulled back by a force.

She felt someone hold her head to the side, and she heard a hiss. She turned slightly and saw a vampire; the vampire looked into her white eyes and its eye became wide.

"Princess," it said, before it could apologize it was shot and flew backwards letting go of Hinata, blood all over her and then it turned into ash.

Hinata was scared, blood she hated it on the pray, she screamed.

Sasuke ran to her side and calmed her down.

'No one has ever, calmed me down so quickly,' Hinata turned to her savior.

She blushed; he was beautiful, hansom, gorgeous. Words couldn't explain him.

Hinata her savior was and a man with long dark hair, a long black coat, and a long pistol walked out of the dark and into the, street light.

Hinata fell in love, not even noticing it.

Sasuke somehow knew she was special, he thought she was beautiful, like he was under a spell.

"Are you alright miss…?"

"Hinata and thank you I am alright, mister."

"Sasuke," He checked if it bit her.

"Are you a killer of vampires?"

Sasuke put his gun away, "Yes Sasuke the Vampire Slayer, what most call me."

Hinata sighed, 'Hm, he's human and I am a vampire, he'll have to kill me. Well, I am human now.'

"Where are you headed, I'll bring you to where you want to go."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you, but I don't know where I am headed. Could I stay with you?"

"No it's too dangerous, you could die."

"But I don't know anyone; I belong to no one, please."

Sasuke sighed, "You would trust a complete stranger?"

She nodded, "Y-Yes!" She didn't know what she did, but she followed her, now, human heart.

"Alright, but I will have to teach you how to fight."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you!"

She walked off with Sasuke a stranger that the fell for with just one look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Vampire Heart

**Author:** Crimson Celestial

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** AU. Hinata is a vampire princess, but was turned into a human by her father. She, as a human, meets Sasuke the Vampire Slayer, love at first sight until Hinata learns she has to kill him to become the vampire again and the vampire princess. To make it worse Sasuke has a job to kill the princess of all vampires!

**Author's Note:** I know you all hate me for not updating. I know, BUT better late then never. I was busy trying to finish some fanfics, before continuing some new stories. I'm sorry; don't kick my butt too badly! But here it is I hope you like!! Thanks for all the reviews:

**Squishy-muffin**

**Kyuubizshadow**

**Crazichineselady10032**

**Samuraiprincess09**

**Isabel**

I love you guys, thanks for the review!!

**Chapter 3: WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE: Princess Hyuuga Hinata**

** A horde of vampires kneeled down, their head down, bowing to the Vampire King, King Hyuuga of all vampires. He sat on his throne as his skull-candles lit up his throne. **

**He looked down upon his vampire servants, he stared down the hall full of them, he finally stood, everyone looking up.**

"**My eldest daughter, Hinata, is now a human. I, her father, have turned her into a human for good reasons. I feel she is not yet ready to be princess, so she is now human. What I need all of you to do is hunt her down. I want her to be a killing beast when she returns. ATTACK HER LIKE YOU WANT HER SOUL, HER BLOOD, AND HER ENERGY!!!" He yelled, his face turning red, his eyes changed color into a blood-thirsty red and turned into slits. "At this moment you ALL have to test her skills, if she dies, we have Hanabi! But treat her like any other human. You fail to do this you'll have to answer to me!!**

**He turned away, "That is all. Now GO!!!" They all bowed and disappeared**

Sasuke awoke shooting up on his bed. Sasuke looked out his window; it was still early in the morning.

There was something on the floor next to his bed. He looked down at her; she had a red wool blanket covering her head. Sasuke removed it to see her sleeping, her head laid on top of her arms. Her eyes shot open, she jolted upwards, and she looked at Sasuke nervously, "Um…hello."

What the hell was he thinking; he let some random stranger- a stranger that he had fallen for with just one look- go to his home and sleep at his house, on his floor. He had fallen for her, hard, with one glance. Alright, not one glance, but he **DID **protect her and... and… well whatever!!! Its love at first sight!!

"Hey," he said back giving her a small smile, "Its early morning. I guess we didn't sleep that long." Sasuke got out of bed; he was still wearing his gear. Guess he wasn't paying attention about himself when this woman came to his home.

"So, go back to sleep," He walked out of the room, closing the door. Sasuke went to a wall; he knocked on it a few times. The wall pulled backwards, opening a hall. Sasuke went in closing the wall behind him.

He clapped, lights turned on; there were guns, bullets, serum, bullet vest, first AID, bullet-proof jacket, and anything else a Vampire Hunter would need to kick some major vampire butt!

He walked to his desk, there was a laptop wired to wires and gadgets. Next to his desk were a library of old and new books.

Sasuke sat on the chair opening his laptop and typing. "Sasuke," a face appeared on the screen, "Kakashi," Sasuke replied.

"I have new information on your new mission," Kakashi pulled out a piece of paper and read, and then said, "You have realized that there are more vampires out there then usual, right?" Sasuke nodded, "We think the reason is that the Vampire Heirs are celebrating something."

"Why the Vampire Heirs?"

"Sasuke, you know better then any other agent I have that the Vampire Heirs are in control for everything that other vampires do or plan. We figure since the vampires are going out in the daylight as if they were desperate to hunt or feast something or someone, to get ready for something!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Daylight?! But they could only go out in the daylight if they have ancient rings, right?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, but maybe they have more than we thought. But, last week Naruto said something about his recent hunt. A vampire said something about their elder Princess. But didn't state anything else, and killed itself."

Sasuke nodded, "So what's my mission?"

"Hunt down the Vampire Princess, find out as much information that you can and tell us. Keep her **alive**, but if you have to, then kill her. But **ONLY** if it's necessary, I know how you like to turn them into dust!! You copy that?"

"Fine, Sasuke out." He turned Kakashi off. Then he sat back on his chair thinking. He turned to his library and pulled out a book called **Vampire Legends: Tails, Legends, and History**.

He needed to know what was so special about these heirs, and what was or is their power before he could do anything, and little does Sasuke know that his mission is under his nose.

Sasuke sighed and thought about the woman in his room resting; he needed to get rid of her. Tell her to get lost, but Sasuke loved her. Did he really? They** JUST** met, but Sasuke never felt like this before. Yeah he had crushes before like Sakura and Temari, but he just liked them because they were brave and strong. But this was different, in many ways.

Wait, what was that smell?

Hinata was unbelievably tired; I guess being human you have to sleep a lot. But Hinata didn't want to sleep. Her heart kept pounding on that human man who made her weak. What was this called? That human word, Love, was that was this was love? But she was a danger to him, she was going to be watched over by vampires and they'd hurt him!

Hinata looked out at the window; the black night sky was a grey blue color. She opened the window, feeling the cool breeze of the early morning. Hinata was on the bed that her hunter was sleeping on. She couldn't breathe, she was choking. Help, HELP!! Someone, anyone, hear my plea, Hinata thought. No words would form or come out. She looked up, her eyes went wide.

"Kaiba," she said through a choked voice. The vampire looked down at her with cold uncaring eyes. Kaiba was one of her close friends; he cared for her when her family rejected her. He always listened to her thoughts, feelings, and she listened to his. His usual green eyes were red and hungry. Tears ran down her face, her face turned red. Even being choked she cupped his face.

Kaiba's olive skin and his wild hair that she use to comb and make it look nice. His eyes turned back to a serene green, "Hinata, I apologize," He trailed off as he kissed her hand.

His left hand held her hand and the right on her shoulder, no longer on her throat. He bared his fangs and bit into her palm, licking her sweet blood, and then he put his face to her ear and whispered in a sweet voice, "Remember me, always."

"I will, Kai," she said his nickname. But the way he said it felt more like a goodbye then a statement.

**BANG!!!!!!**

Kaiba jumped off of Hinata and landed on the floor dodging the bullet skimming his hair.

"Get the **hell** off of her!" Sasuke snarled holding out a large rifle. His face was twisted in anger. Kaiba stood, "Back off hunter, it is not you I am hunting, it's Hinata."

Hinata's eyes were wide, "Me, why?" I thought they'd protect me not hunt me! Why, why? Hinata's thoughts screamed.

Kaiba turned, "No, **we** are hunting you. But I will take my leave, and bid you farewell." Kaiba turned to Sasuke and sneered, "And you are another one of those wannabe Vampire Hunters, I've fought many of your kind and they all understood what all of my other victims felt."

**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!**

Sasuke shot his rifle, the bullets hit the wall. "Where did he go?" the rifle was lifted up, Sasuke looked at the rifle moving out of his hand. Kaiba moved his rifle with his left and right, sliced Sasuke with his long fingers and nails.

Sasuke fell to the floor, "I will leave, do **not **try to fight me boy!" Kaiba stated coldly his eyes were a foggy red. Kaiba turned, but was flipped over onto his back, all the air was forced out of his lungs. Kaiba coughed, but stopped when a gun was in his mouth.

"Burn in hell vampire," Sasuke gripped the trigger.

"NO," Hinata yelled. She jumped on top of Sasuke, pushing him backwards onto the floor. "Don't kill, please," tears fell.

"Hinata, you let me live as if I will not return to kill you once more. But I will, I will not let **our** past get in the way of your death." Kaiba still looked at Hinata with cold eyes; he walked to the window and disappeared into a black cloud.

Hinata put her head down onto Sasuke's chest, "I'm sorry, so, so sorry Sasuke." Now Vampires are after her and Sasuke was in danger. But little does Hinata know that both Vampires and Vampire Hunters are hunting her down.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Usually, he would have yelled because he missed his kill, but this time he didn't want to yell. So he just laid there patting her head letting her cry.

Two hours later, Sasuke closed his door again; he left Hinata some of his old clothes and told her to wash up. Sasuke was once again in his wall.

Vampires were after her, maybe this could help him. He'd have a reason to be with her, and he'd find out info from these other vampires.

He started to rapidly type on his laptop, finding information. Who was that vampire? Why did he talk to Hinata as if they were close?_ "Hinata, you let me live as if I will not return to kill you once more. But I will, I will not let our past get in the way of your death." _The vampire's words echoed in his head. "What **PAST**," Sasuke yelled darkly, saying 'past' with hatred. He wanted to punch something, "What's going on with this world, now?"

Sasuke put his head on his hands and thought as Hinata washed up.

**Authors Note: There!! You like? I'm sorry once again for the wait. But I'll keep up with ALL my stories. I don't like waiting for stories to update so I shouldn't make you guys wait… too long!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Ms.Priss now CrimsonCelestial **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Vampire Heart

**Author:** Crimson Celestial

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** You all thought that I stopped writing this fanfic? Oh heavens, no! I just had a lot. Xmas, New Years, then my b-day was January 16 (yay), then school work and b-days in Feb! But I'm happy to say I have another chapter on the way!!!

**Previously:** Hinata is living with Sasuke. Sasuke gets a sudden order from Kakashi, one of Sasuke's older Vampire Hunters. Sasuke is supposed to hunt down the Vampire Princess, but little does he know that she's in the same room as he. Hinata, fearing that her vampire brethren will protect her and kill Sasuke, gets a rude awakening when she learns that her brethren are trying to kill her! What now?

**NOTE!!! **Oh P.S The ANBU has means something different in NARUTO than it does in this story.

**Chapter 4:**** Train Ticket to Nowhere

* * *

**

"**You ordered us to come?" creatures appeared in front to King Hyuuga. **

"**Yes, Crawlers," King Hyuuga said walking to the leader of the creatures; he leaned down to look at him, "Hinata Hyuuga the Mortal. My men are after her, but I want you for safety, in case they cave in. In case they can't kill her. Oh, I realized, that we should just kill her. But if she improved in fighting, then follow her. I want an update on her improvements. Also, I want most, if not all Vampire Hunters…DEAD!"**

"**Will do sire!" The leader and his men bowed and disappeared.**

After Sasuke had his encounter with Kaiba, he immediatly told head quarters about it. He also told them about Hinata and the vampires hunting her down.

Kakashi and all the other Vampire Hunter elders had a meeting with the Hokage, to talk about what Sasuke should do next.

Sasuke was currently waiting for a reply. Its been nearly two weeks! But Sasuke is not complaining, about the long wait. Its been a quiet two weeks, he has been teaching Hinata how to fight, but she hasn't been able to kill any vampires yet.

Maybe because she doesn't want to, or they're still too strong, she was really good at moving quickly and throwing knives. Sasuke didn't see the problem, was she scared? What ever it was, Sasuke didn't know yet.

But what he did know was that when ever he was with her, he always had this rush. Sasuke thought, 'I have this feeling to,do something for her. I don't know, get stronger or something!'

But that feeling also gave him pleasure and happiness, even though he didn't show it. It did, and, he also learned about her, but not much. She told him that she couldn't remember much before he saved her, the day they met. Sasuke figured she probably was attacked by a vampire and lost her memory. He also learned her favorite colors like blue and white, and she hates red.

Sasuke leaned against his chair, rocking back and forth; he also learned a lot about this Vampire Princess too. He got bits and pieces together but he figured that they live somewhere to blend in. He also learned that there's something amiss with the Princess of Vampires. She's going through something a strong or drastic change, or was it that she was silently training to rule? Sasuke didn't know. But he did know where—

"Sasuke," Kakashi's face appeared on the computer screen.

"What?"

Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's rude reply, but his face immediately became serious, "We've decided to keep Hinata with us. Maybe we can figure out what she knows, or what she has to do with the attacks."

Sasuke paused to let that register in his head, but **he** had Hinata, he could do just as much as they could, possibly, "W-what? She…stays…with…head quarters?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

Sasuke knew better than to tell his opinion especially when the final decision was already made with the Hokage and the leaders. Sasuke reluctantly shook his head, "None."

"Good," Kakashi chuckled once more, "Bring her to head quarters, now. Hokage wants to see her immediately."

"Fine, but does the Hokage know that I'll be there in 2-3 days on foot or horse."

"Yes, that's why we have transportation for you, we ordered train tickets. You're expected to be here less than a day. So leave now, that is all." Kakashi's screen clicked off.

Sasuke growled to himself, he was pissed; he just met her and has been training her, now he has to give her away. What does she look like a rag doll, being tossed around!

Sasuke forced himself out of his chair and walked into his room, "Hinata!" She stood quickly and looked at him.

Sasuke noticed how fast she stood, and he wanted to question her about it, but he decided that it wasn't important, "You have to meet the other Vampire Hunters, tonight."

Hinata's heart stopped, all blood froze, she stared to sweat, "T-The o-other V-vampire h-hun-nters?" she stuttered. As a vampire, to walk into a bunch vampire hunters or in their main hide out, was either desperate or die or desperate for attention. But, it works vice versa sometimes for a hunter in vampire territory. "W-Why?"

Sasuke let out a light sigh; she was so shy, so nervous. Guess she's scared of meeting them, he thought. "I'll explain while we are on the train."

**TRAIN**

Sasuke and Hinata walked to the train door and handed the conductor their tickets. "The seat all the way at the end, to the left," the conductor told Hinata and Sasuke.

The conductor looked at the last person on line. It was a a male with three young girls next to him no older then 12 and not any younger than 8, "Okay," he ripped off the top of the tickets, and pointed to Hinata and Sasuke , "Your seat is behind the young couple."

"Thank you," the three girls said sweetly and held onto the older male, who laughed. Their eyes gleamed.

"Such nice people," the conductor said as he headed to the inside of the train to close the door. "What?" He couldn't move, he looked down and his bottom half was turning into stone.

"I—I can't move!" The conductor moved forward, he nearly fell forward onto the tracks, so he leaded back to catch his balance.

The train was starting to move.

He was rocking forward, onto the tracks, and backwards, on the pavement. His legs, knees, hips, stomach, became hard, solid, and turning into stone. He couldn't feel them anymore. His neck became as hard as a rock. The conductor tipped forward, towards the tracks.

The train sped off.

**INSIDE--the Train**

BU-BUMP, the train bounced up and down. "What was that," a few passengers complained.

"Crr," the intercom crackled from the static, "I'm sorry passengers, it seems as if we went over a large rock or something. But the train is alright and everyone is safe, so there is no need to panic, Thank you for your coperation."

Hinata leaned against the window and looked out the window. Suddenly, pieces of stone caught her eye. She saw pieces of the "rock" on the pavement.

She focused harder, and saw an eye! It was looking at her, the eye held fear, and tears were forming. Before even shed a tear, the eye turned to stone and broke apart. Hinata gasped and covered her mouth, turning away.

"What, are you alright," Sasuke asked her.

Hinata's bottom lip quivered, she bit her lip and regained her compsure. She gulped hard and said, "Yes, I thought I saw...something. Don't worry; I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Sasuke nodded. He put his head back and rested his head on the headrest, and closed his eyes. Sasuke felt something behind him, like eyes watching him.

He turned to his right, and looked down the aisle, no one. He looked at the seat behind him and no one was there, either. But he did feel the presence of someone, but no one was there!

He turned around and leaned his head against the headrest again. He felt Hinata's aura to his left, she was probably looking out the window. Sasuke felt no one walking through the aisle to his right, everyone was sitting or sleeping, and " no one " was behind him.

Sasuke suddenly felt his neck tingle; he felt a cold breath against his neck. The hairs on his neck stood and his blood began to race. Out of reaction to stop the feeling Sasuke spun the slammed his elbow against the chair, thinking someone was there.

Doing that, Sasuke shocked Hinata and the other passengers. He looked behind him again and there was a man and three children looking at Sasuke with horrified looks on their faces.

"I-If my children bothered you then tell me, but, please, don't scared them," the father said holding onto his children.

"Sorry," Sasuke grumbled and turned back around and put his head in his hands, "When did they get there? They weren't there before, but that was the presence I felt! Maybe I'm tired." He grumbled to himself.

Hinata stood quickly and tried to bet past Sasuke, "Excuse me." She asked politely so he could move.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh...bathroom," she said hoping he'd just let her pass by.

"Fine, we have to hurry back." He moved

Hinata walked past Sasuke and past the family behind him.

"Wait, Miss," one of the girls behind Sasuke asked, "My sister and I need to go to the bathroom too, can you take us?"

"N-no I really can't," Hinata said, but paused when she was getting stared at by people. How-could-you-reject-little-children was the look they gave her.

"O-okay, just hurry back," Hinata felt guilty and she walked off with the two girls following behind.

Sasuke knew something was wrong, he stood and started to follow Hinata, but the father grabbed Sasuke's coat sleeve, "Let women get their business done, alone."

Sasuke saw through this man and his daughter, "What are you?"

"Aren't you supposedly the best of your kind? You should know, or have I overestimated?"

Sasuke couldn't pull his sleeve from this man, "Get off."

Sasuke just noticed the third daughter wasn't next to the father anymore. He felt her presence behind him. Sasuke pulled out his gun and at the third daughter.

**BANG! BANG!! BANG!!**

He missed her. People screamed, ran around, trying to get out, some hid. "MURDER!!!" Some screamed, others called him fowl names or criminal, killer, anything that could bring attention to him, and get help.

"Don't look away from your opponent," the man said, and upper-cut Sasuke so hard that he flew upwards and through the train's ceiling and landed on top of the train.

BAM! Sasuke's back landed on the train which bruised it and some of the bruises were bleeding. Sasuke lifted his head to look at where he was. The top of the train, the sun was shinning in his face, shining off of the silver train.

"Who—the hell are you?" Sasuke's tried to get up, but his back hurt. But, it wasn't anything new to Sasuke, so Sasuke forced him self to sit up, on his knees.

The man landed in front of Sasuke with the third daughter was behind him, "I am Lucas and this is Thalia."

Sasuke looked at them; they were different from most vampires. They looked like people, even in their hunting faces. Usually vampires' faces contorted into this demon-like faces, but they looked normal.

Thalia's entire body morphed and she looked completely different. She has curly brown hair, pink eyes, and full lips for her heart shaped face. She suddenly got taller and thinner, Thalia looke more like a 20 year old, then what she looked like before-12 years old.

Lucas also went through a change, his hair turned from white to black and became longer. Muscles started to show, and his hands, legs, and fingers became longer, His nailes became sharper. His eyes were yellow, like a bats.

Lucas hunched over and Sasuke heard cracking noises, suddenly large bat wings, two times bigger than Lucas, sprouted from Lucas' back.

Lucas let out a relieving sigh, "Now, let us" he cracked his back, " explain who we are. We are Crawlers, we have better and stronger abilities than your average Joe, or average vampire."

Thalia laughed, "Joe was our breakfast."

Sasuke forced himself to stand and he pulle out his twin shotguns, "So, you guys are Crawlers. Since I've never experienced a fight with you guys, let's start now?"

"Lets," Lucas said and he flapped his wings and lifted into the air, "GO!!" He nose dived at Sasuke, while Thalia's eyes shinned bright pink, as if she was going to shoot beams at him.

**Hinata**

Hinata luck wasn't any better than Sasuke's. Right now Hinata was hiding from Rose and Chrysanthemum, in the storage room.

Hinata knew that they were Crawlers; she tried to slip by them, and leave Sasuke, but these two caught her. She felt them following her while she was at Sasuke's house, that's why Sasuke scared her that morning. She knew they were following her.

"Hinata, "she scolded herself, "You should have left sooner!"

Rose, was the vampire who looked older than Chrysanthemum. When Rose morphed, her hair became red and stopped at her chin. She got taller, she looked 14, and her arms had green streaks on them. Where her thorn's would appear there and Rose would throw them at Hinata.

Chrysanthemum, morphed with long blond hair that stopped at her lower back. She stayed the same height, but when she screamed, things would explode.

Somehow Hinata managed to escaped and hid in a crate. In the crate, she thought of how to stop them.

She didn't know much about the Crawlers, but she knew that they were just like the Hyuuga heirs, you can't kill them. They have to kill themselves to die. You can't use a gun, or a cross, or serum, none of that will work. They have to use their powers on each other.

She was going to die. She couldn't kill them. She was a mortal, they had powers.

Hinata tried to level her breathing and burrow herself more into the hay in the crate to shield her sent. She planned how she was going to make them go away and leave her alone.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**," Chrysanthemum screamed. Hinata heard crates explode, getting louder and louder, closer and closer to her. Suddenly, her crate exploded, and Hinata flew backwards into other exploding crates and rain into the back of the metal wall.

"Ohh, I found her Rose," Chrysanthemum cheered clapping her hands. Rose smile, but her face went from happy and giggly to dark and sinister, "Let's slowly kill her, hear her scream."

The thorns from Rose's arms appeared and popped up like spikes, Hinata leaned against a crate, she had wood in her arms and face, she was cut up from the idems in the crate and the wood. Including hay all over her, she knew that, she needed to make up her mind quickly or she would die.

Would she try to stop them or kill them? Or will she escape and hide or accept death?

**TO BE CONTINUED…This one is pretty dark well hope you like it, I'm tired. it's almost 2AM. Good NIGHT!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Vampire Heart

**Author:** Crimson Celestial

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** I know… it takes forever for me to update. I hope thy's readers haven't given up on this fanfic. T3T

**Previously:** On their way to the Central Base. Hinata and Sasuke meet up with the Crawler Vampires. Trying to defend themselves, Hinata and Sasuke end up separating; Sasuke, being attacked on the train's roof and Hinata, hidden but then caught in the storage room.

**Chapter**** 5: Fight Fire with Fire**

* * *

Chrysanthemum was giggling uncontrollably as she and Rose loomed over a fallen Hinata. A dark shadow was fallen over Hinata's face; her hair was disheveled with pieces of hay and wood stuck in her hair and her ripped clothes.

"Aww, c'mon," Chrysanthemum kicked Hinata's leg with her foot, "Get up! You won't be any fun to kill." She crossed her arms, pouted and looked at Rose with a sad look. "What do we do now?"

"Easy, we'll just kill her where she lies," Rose grabbed her thorn and examined it as if she was trying to see if it was good enough to kill. Rose lifted the thorn up into the air and struck it down. "Die, worthless prey!"

**Sasuke**

The train rocked for the twelfth time, Sasuke was having trouble holding his balance. Thalia was shooting a pink rays at Sasuke, while laughing hysterically. "DANCE PUPPY, DANCE!"

Sasuke did two back flips to avoid Thalia's rays and as he landed he shot at her with his rifle. **BANG BANG!! BANG BANG!! BANG BANG BANG!!** The rifle went off, and struck Thalia three times in the head and four times in the chest, her eyes turned from pink to white, and she fell backwards and collapsed on the train's roof.

"One down," Sasuke breathed out, he looked up and saw Lucas as he nosed dived at him. Lucas knocked Sasuke on his back and his rifle flew out of his hands and off the train. Sasuke knew he landed on his spine, he felt his back tingling as he tried to get up. He looked for his rifle, he swore when it was gone.

Lucas looked at Thalia, "Seems you shocked her, she's out cold for the moment, well, you're my buddy for now." Lucas flew back up into the air and nosed dived again, Sasuke made an _oof_ sound as he was punched in the chest by Lucas.

Sasuke flew back and skidded until he stopped on the end of the train. Sasuke looked behind him and noticed that the train was going over a thin bridge and underneath it was the ocean and rocks. Sasuke did** not** want to fall and he did **not** want to leave Hinata alone in this vampire-infested train, while he was swimming with the fishes.

He paused for a moment, his eyes widened,** HINATA!** He thought as his heart dropped, where was she?! I need to find her!

Lucas dived in once more, Sasuke ducked and rolled forward as Lucas missed him. Sasuke stood up, facing the end of the train; he started to back up as Lucas attacked him again. Lucas was laughing and his sharp teeth shimmered in the sunlight, and that gave Sasuke a plan. It was a pretty bad plan that a street thug would have thought of, but it was a plan, better than no plan.

"COME HERE, VAMPIRE HUNTER, I WONT **BITE!!** **AH HAHAHAHHAHA**," Lucas let out a dark laugh as he showed Sasuke his sharp teeth. Sasuke looked behind him and noticed a grumpy Thalia was regaining conscious, she was cursing under her breath as her eyes glowed pink.

"You—Bastard," Thalia said darkly as her head snapped up. Her wound was gone, and the bullets just fell out of her body as she slowly stood. Anger was written all over her face, her lip was turn down in disgust as she was preparing herself to fire at Sasuke.

Sasuke crossed right over left and held both arms over his face as Lucas attacked Sasuke with his sharp teeth open. Lucas bit into Sasuke's right arm, blood shot up all around them as Lucas' teeth dug deeper into Sasuke's right arm. "Isn't this fun Sasuke?" Lucas yelled happily as Lucas punched Sasuke's sides.

Sasuke grunted as he held onto Lucas' head with his left hand and pulled Lucas close to his chest. He heard Thalia growl as she shot her pink rays at Sasuke screaming, **"DIIIIEEEEE!!"**

"AUGH!!" Sasuke forced his throbbing body to turn himself and Lucas around, so Lucas was shielding him from Thalia's ray.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

Sasuke was on the ground breathing heavily. His right arm was bleeding, his left was broken and the glove he had on and jacket's arm sleeve was torn off. That same left arm was burned and the skin was peeling off and bleeding, Sasuke figured when he held Lucas' head the blast hit his arm before it hit Lucas.

Thalia's eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open and quivered, "I…killed…Lucas… I…did…that?" She brought her hands to her face as she felt the tears on her face that suddenly appeared. She fell to her knees and was staring at the charcoaled body of, the once was, Lucas.

She slowly crawled over to him, and tried to caress his face, but his face broke down into ash and blew away into the wind. Thalia followed the ash as it blew away, away from her finger tips, away into the ocean. She stared for a moment, allowing her body and mind to register what had just happen.

Sasuke used this moment to stand and look through his coat for another weapon. He felt his shotgun and pulled it out, he checked it, it had very few rounds, and he had only 6 extra bullets in his pocket.

Thalia stood up slowly; her face was blank, no emotion shown. She slowly faced Sasuke, and asked him as her head slowly moved to the side, "How… how did you make it out with a bleeding and broken arm and tattered clothes. How… When Lucas…ended up…Like that. …You," she paused as she looked at Lucas' body. She snapped her head back and screamed, **"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!!"**

She snapped her head forward and beams shot out at Sasuke, but this time instead of pink it was blood red and they were coming out a lot faster. Sasuke jumped up and brought his legs up to his chest in order to avoid the beams.

Sasuke landed in front of the hole that Thalia just made. "AUUUUUGH!!" a noise came from the new hole in the train's roof. He looked down and behind him and saw Hinata and two girls, one with thorns who suddenly collapsed on the ground and another just standing there probably shocked.

"HINATA!" Sasuke called jumping through the steaming hole and landing in front of her. Rose was on the ground holding her arm of which was pealing, her eyes were wide and so were Chrysanthemum's. Sasuke kicked a shocked Rose and Chrysanthemum, causing them to fly across the storage room and hitting crates.

"Hinata," Sasuke yelled again, but became flustered when he noticed he was screaming at someone who was right in front of him.

Sasuke looked at her; he was examining her, searching for anything. Trying to find a reason why she wasn't answering him. He lifted her head and softly moved her hair out of her face; her eyes were blank and filled with tears. Softly and quietly she said, "Sasuke?"

Something happened to him, when she said his name. Maybe it was the fact that he suddenly pulled her close to him, or maybe the fact that all of his wounds didn't hurt him at that moment, or maybe it was the fact that he forgot they were still under attack. He buried his head in her hair as she held onto him, "Are you alright?"

Hinata didn't move, she saw the crates move, and stomping from above, "S-Sasuke…w…we have to go!! They're…getting up…now…NOW!"

Sasuke knew he needed to protect her, why was he suddenly having these weird thoughts, he didn't know. But he knew that they needed to leave, he was wounded and she was cut and had wood from the crates all over her. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up to her feet.

They ran past a groggy Rose and Chrysanthemum, who were trying to move out of the crates, but still in shock. Suddenly saw the metal from the roof shoot out in the shape of a fist. Sasuke pulled Hinata faster; they ran though each part of the train until they were near the front. It was another empty storage room. Sasuke looked out the window, now the train was passing by flowers and fields.

"Sasuke," Hinata said nervously, "Do you think that we should make the train stop?"

"No," Sasuke said sternly as he was looking for a door to open.

Hinata gulped, "We're going to … jump?"

Sasuke found a door and pulled it open, the wind was blowing in their faces as their hair and clothing whipped their faces. "Let's go!"

"N…no, n-no! I- I can't!" Hinata stuttered.

Suddenly, Chrysanthemum's scream echoed through out the train. " **PRINCESSS!!**" Screams from other passengers were heard, "WHERE **ARE** YOU **PRINCESS**?! PAPA HYUUGA **WANTS** TO REUNITE WITH **HIS**—"before Sasuke was able to hear the rest Hinata pushed Sasuke off the train and they flew out of the train and into the flower and fields.

They laid in the flowers and field for a while, Hinata laid on top of Sasuke's back. Neither of them made a suggestion to move, they just stayed there, silently, quietly awaiting the Crawlers to return and attack, even thought the train was gone for a while since the sun was setting.

Sasuke laid in the flowers, he smelled lavender. He opened his eyes and felt the lavender flower tickling his nose. His arm was burning and he needed to treat it, and when Hinata pushed him off the train he landed on it. Why did she push him off, wasn't she scared to do that before?

"Hinata," Sasuke said as he felt her hair brush against his neck as the wind blew by.

"Ye-yes?"

"Weren't you scared before, so why did you push me off?"

Hinata gulped, she heard Chrysanthemum's voice in the back of her head screaming _WHERE ARE YOU PRINCESS? PAPA HYUUGA WANTS TO REUNITE WITH HIS—_his what? He was trying to kill her; he sent those things out to kill him. Right? Father was going to send out people to kill me like Kaiba said.

"Hinata?"

"Uh… I got…scared. They were... coming closer." She swallowed hard.

Sasuke heard the doubt in her voice, he wasn't sure if he should believe her, "Why were they calling you Princess?"

"Huh?"

"Why were they calling you Princess?" Sasuke sighed, " They said 'Papa Hyuuga wants to reunite with his what?"

"Eh? I…I d-don't know." Hinata said as she avoided Sasuke's eyes and stared at the ground.

Sasuke sat up and rolled to the side, forcing Hinata to fall off of him, "What's your connection with The Hyuuga Vampires. Why are you called the Princess?"

Hinata gulped, "I… I just… I don't know," she looked around, she couldn't think. What did she use to do to get out of things so her father wouldn't yell at her? She'd lie, right, tell only half the truth. But, this situation was different.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's face and stared at her, "What happened."

"I just know them, that's all."

Sasuke mimicked her, "that's all," he grumbled, "They'll kill you!"

"I never… Never had…a…uh… someone to love me. Li…like a …mother," which was true she didn't have a mother's love.

"So you found it in the vampires?"

"I… I don't want to talk about… about ... it."

"No!" He he raised his voice, "What the **hell **is going on Hinata!"

Hinata pushed him off of her and stood up and backed up from Sasuke, "Please, please stop!" She yelled, "Ju…just…stop."

Sasuke stood up and stared at her, "Why? You want to keep secrets from me? What are you scared of?Princess, what is that about?"

"I… don't know. I've… never been called Princess …be…before. So... I …don't know. I… I don't remember much of… my life. Okay?" Hinata said quickly so he'd back off of her.

Sasuke calmed, maybe he was being too harsh on her, he sighed, "Look, Hinata, sorry. I'm just edgy, so, I just get frustrated. I'll stop, okay, sorry for, scaring you."

Hinata sighed and nodded, "It's…it's alright." She got away, for now. But how long could she keep this up. Hinata grumbled at the fact that any vampire hunter would know about her being the Princess of Vampires. or... was a princess.

"Sasuke," a voice said from afar. Sasuke looked behind Hinata and saw a familiar face. White eyes, long raven hair, a blue bandana covering his forehead, the usual black jacket with white laced around the pockets and collar.

Sasuke walked in front of Hinata, blocking her view of the new stranger, "Hello, Neji. It's always a pleasure to talk to the could-be vampire. I guess Kakashi told you where I am."

Neji let out a dry laugh, "Yes, I **could** be, but I am not. Since we learned that there was a disturbance on the train they told me to go get you."

"Why you?"

"I eagerly volunteered because I always love rescuing you. **No**, since I was the closet person to where you are, they sent me."

Sasuke sneered at Neji, "_Pfft_, what were you doing in this field to nowhere?"

"Field to nowhere?" Neji asked, "Sasuke, barely a mile from here is a small town. I just completed my mission, I needed to find an ancient artifact and return to base. Then I get a call and I hear that you need help delivering your package."

Sasuke walked up to Neji, "Not a package, a girl." Sasuke moved out the way so Neji and Hinata could see each other.

Neji's mouth opened, his eyes became wide, his shoulders slumped down, and Hinata's expression matched his exactly.

White eyes meeting both white eyes. Neji backed away from Hinata, "Hinata?"

Hinata's body shook as a shiver went down her spine, "Neji?"

There they stood staring at each other. "Neji, I…I'm sorry." Was what Sasuke heard Hinata say before Neji glared at her and pulled out a short sword that was decorated with ancient words.

"Sorry' doesn't cut it, cousin."

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he stepped in between them, "wait... cousin?"

**SOOOOOOORRY!! I know I never update regualrly. But I will, hopefully. TT Okay, sooo. Now, Sasuke's catching on. Hinata is lying? Her father is trying to kill her. What's going on. No one truly knows (cept me) and the readers (maybe) Until Next Time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Vampire Heart

**Title**: Vampire Heart

**Author:** Crimson Celestial

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**!!Author's Note:** I know… it takes forever for me to update. I hope thy's readers haven't given up on this fanfic. This is the 6th time that I've re-done this chapter. So PLEASE ENJOY THIS! Take 126: ACTION!!

**Previously:** On their way to the Central Base. Hinata and Sasuke meet up with the Crawler Vampires. Trying to defend themselves, Hinata and Sasuke end up separating; Sasuke, being attacked on the train's roof and Hinata, hidden but then caught in the storage room. They manage to get away only killing one Crawler, and met up with Neji. Neji and Hinata too seem to have a past. Why can't Sasuke get in on these secrets with Hinata? First, Kaiba now Neji, who's also a Vampire Hunter like Sasuke.

**Chapter 6: Do Not Deny My Haunting Past**

**All Vampires are to find the heiress and end her. Her blood is no longer Hyuuga; she must be killed for Hanabi. Once killed, the head and any vital organs must be shown to your lord. Also, her death will bring that vampire into higher ranking with any wish they want. Her death is mandatory; any resistance will lead to torture such as burning, death to that vampire and family. **

**Remember: it's a vampire's duty to protect the main branch.**

"**Well, well, well," a woman smiled as she read the scroll, "Kill a weak princess and in return I get a higher ranking and ANY wish."**

**The woman laughed, her eyes lit up in the darkness, her eyes were silver like the fog of the night and her lips were as red as blood. She put a finger to her lips, "I know where they'll pass and I know exactly where to stay."**

**The woman smiled evil as she eyed a small cottage in the middle of fields and dead crops.**

* * *

Neji grabbed her throat forcing her to the ground forcing Hinata's head to make a **THUD**-ing sound as it made contact with the ground. Neji's white eyes held anger, frustration, embarrassment, and his grip on her throat was tight and he held his dagger with his right above his head, which Sasuke held onto Neji's arm with his right hand and pointed his gun at Neji's head with his left.

"Neji, let Hinata go," Sasuke yelled at Neji grabbing his arm, trying to pull him off, but Neji was surprisingly strong- he wouldn't budge.

"NO!" Neji snarled, glaring at Hinata, "I'll make her pay! Destiny has spoken Hinata, I'll make you pay!"

"What the hell are you talking about Neji," Sasuke yelled, pulling out his gun. Sasuke put it to Neji's head so Neji knew what would happen if he did anything to Hinata.

Hinata was breathing heavily, her small hands trying to pull Neji's hand away from her throat, "Neji," she breathed out.

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" Neji spat, ignoring the gun. She didn't understand what he had to go through, what pain he's going through NOW!

"B-But I-I am," she choked out, pulling at his fingers hoping he'd get off. UH! Hinata screamed in her mind, This human body is so frail.

"What," a dry laughed escaped Neji, "You're not strong anymore? **Who** are you trying to fool?! I know who you are! **I remember** what you made them do to me!"

"N-No! I…I didn't mean it," she cried out, "You have to b-believe m-me!"

Sasuke had enough of this, Hinata was on the ground trying to pry Neji's hands off of her throat as Neji sat on top of her wielding a sword ready to stab her and snarling things. Plus, Sasuke didn't even know what was going on and Neji needed to learn his place.

No one is going to touch _his_ Hinata. He paused, Wait, where'd that come from, no, Sasuke shook his head; he meant to say that he'd take pleasure in causing Neji some pain.

Sasuke used the butt of his gun to slam it on Neji's head near the temple. As Neji screamed he released the sword, still holding onto Hinata. Sasuke then put him into an arm lock by grabbing him from under his underarms, forcing Neji off of Hinata.

Slowly, Hinata sat up as rubbed her throat, remember what he just said before Sasuke forced him off her, "If you weren't needed at the base I'd kill you." Those words struck her, maybe she deserved it.

Sasuke pulled tighter on his hold on Neji, until Neji howled in pain, "Will you stop?" Sasuke asked angrily at Neji as he breathed heavily.

After a few moments, Neji seemed to be calmer, he held his hands up showing Sasuke his palms, "I'm good Sasuke, just make sure that demon doesn't get in my view area. If she does, she's dust, if not; I'll lead you to the base."

"Neji," Sasuke growled at Neji, "Don't talk about Hinata that way."

Sasuke released Neji, as he stood up brushing himself off and walking over to pick up his sword not even glancing at Hinata nor did she dare say anything herself.

"Really," Neji grumbled, "Then you don't know her then."

**Nightfall**

Hinata's eyes were getting heavy, she was falling asleep. She remembered when she'd look at a defenseless human child, who'd just fallen asleep. She always thought sleeping children were beautiful, but it always made her sad. Those children would become food to her people; she couldn't stand to see their faces once they became food, such sad faces.

It started to drizzle, then suddenly began to fall in sheets. "Where'd this rain come from," Hinata snapped awake at the sudden booming coming from the sky.

"Neji," Sasuke grumbled at him to get his attention, "Let's stop at an inn."

"No, we must push on. We need to get to the base by tomorrow."

"It's pouring."

"It's not like it bothered us before, have you forgotten we hunt _vampires_," Neji glared at Hinata, "especially in the rain and fog."

"But Hinata," Sasuke started.

"Are you really that blind?" Neji's head spun towards Sasuke as he stepped in his face.

"Blind, what the hell are you talking about? Since we've been here all you do is blame Hinata, attack her, and make her the cause for all problems," Sasuke got into Neji's face too, "You're lucky you're needed at the moment or you would have been dead when you first touched her."

Neji roared out laughing, "You truly do not know anything. You are one of "the best" Vampire Hunters," he said sarcastically and laughed, "And you know nothing about this thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to know," Hinata heard Neji say to Sasuke, her heart felt cold. What was he going to say, tell Sasuke who she was.

The Vampire Princess, no he couldn't!!

"I'll tell you about Hinata," Neji said he grabbed his bandana and removed it from his head revealing a tattoo. It had a line going straight across the middle of his forehead; there was a break in the middle of the line which held an odd sign.

"What does your tattoo have to do with you hating Hinata," Sasuke growled.

"It's not a tattoo, fool, it's a scar."

The sky was sobbing as thunder roared sending bolts across the sky. The wind picked up blowing in different directions. Sasuke and Hinata were quiet, silent, shocked, but for different reasons.

"...Neji," Hinata said softly and sadly, "p-please."

Sasuke noticed the pleading in her voice, what was so bad that he couldn't hear it. What she didn't trust him? She should be grateful; he's the one who saved her countless times since they met. She should let him in on her secrets like he has with her, no one should know about their base! But she does, Sasuke thought aggravated.

Neji laughed at her, he turned giving her an evil look, his eyes glowing in the darkness, "Hinata," he grabbed her wrist pulling her to him, "As I see it now, its destiny."

"W-what i-is," she stammered.

"You…" he stopped as he noticed something. She wasn't cold, she was as warm as any human, and he heard a pulse, "What's this? What trick are you pulling?"

Hinata noticed the way he stared at her face; he noticed the life in her body. Her body shook from the cold, the rain was cold, but she wasn't supposed to be cold. She wasn't supposed to feel it, vampires don't feel it. Unless…

"You're not a demon anymore are you," Neji growled.

"Neji," Hinata whispered, "Please, don't say anything." She felt water fall down her cheeks, whether it was tears or rain water, she didn't know.

Neji seem shocked, that it made his own voice low, "Why, so you can feed on him later, and everyone else?"

"I'll explain later, please not now. Not in front of Sasuke," she pleaded.

Neji was totally dumbfounded what was going on, if he wanted to know he may need to co-operate. Maybe killing her now wasn't his destiny, yet. Maybe he was meant to live on for a little while longer.

"Destiny wants me to do as you ask, then I shall do it." Neji stepped away from her, "But in the end you will die."

He walked away from them. Sasuke couldn't hear anything from the thunder, winds, and rain. He didn't know why his body didn't move to figure out what was going on. But Sasuke did know something, Hinata is lying to him, but when did it start?

Sasuke followed behind Neji, his heart felt odd, he didn't know what it was but he didn't like it. Whatever it was, it told him that he didn't want to look at Hinata right now.

Hinata's heart felt relived for the moment, but what will happen later. Her body shook from the cold from the fear, she hated herself right now. Slowly she followed behind the guys.

**1 1/2 hours later – Unknown Time at Night – Still Raining **

A house stood in their path, in the middle of fields and dead crops. The house looked pretty old, but there was a light at the front door.

The door opened slowly, as an old lady holding a mirror walked towards the light. Through the darkness she pulled out another item from her free hand. It looked like an oil can, she open the light filling it with oil.

She stopped and turned around to enter into her home, but stopped. She turned and faced them, squinting through the darkness she called out, "Is anyone there?"

"Yes," Neji said walking closer to the old lady so she could see him. The old woman screamed, "Oh! Oh, dearie you scared me. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Actually," Neji said, "I have two other people here with me."

The old lady squinted and looked around as she searched for the other two only finding shadows, "Oh! By the heavens, you children are all in the cold rain. Oh please come inside."

Entering the house, they noticed that the house was made from wood; there were candles all over the house so it seemed pretty small.

"Please excuse all the candles; I lost all my electricity from this storm," the old lady led them up stairs towards a room, "Here, I only have this extra room to spare. There was someone else who came knocking at my door and she's using another extra room I have. I'm sorry this is all I have."

"We don't even know you," Sasuke said warily, "But you are allowing us to stay in your home."

The old lady smiled waving off Sasuke's words, "My name is Charlotte and I'm just an old woman here. It's only kind to be here helping others, especially in a night like this."

"We all are grateful," Neji said to Charlotte, who smiled.

"Do you need anything to eat," she asked, "I'll make something quickly."

Shaking their heads they all smiled at her, "No thank you."

Charlotte left them, but quickly returned with more pillows and blankets in her hands, "It's not fair that there is only one bed. Please forgive me for only one bed and forcing you two to sleep on the floor."

Hinata smiled softly, "No, it's all right; have a good night Mrs. Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled softly at Hinata, "Now, I must check up on the other lady that arrived here. She looked so cold, so pale and I could have thought she was dead with those silvery eyes of hers, whoo, I need to see how she's doing. Have a good night, dearie."

"Oh," Hinata said, "Well, I think she'll fine, now, so thank you."

Charlotte smiled at Hinata, "Such a sweet girl," she turned around and walked off disappearing into the hallway of candle lights.

"Well, I think that we should sleep now," Hinata followed the candle lights and sat on the bed on the floor, "I'm pretty exhausted!"

Sasuke laid on the floor and so did Neji, while Hinata slept on the bed. (Sasuke refused her when she said she'd sleep on the floor.)

They would all get a good night's rest and wait out the storm, then continue on with the trip to the base.

**DREAM**

_**Hinata… You know you cause Neji pain. You horrible monster! You should just accept your fate and let Neji kill you! **_**Silvery circles stared appeared through the darkness.**

* * *

**Author's Rambling Time:** And this is where the story pauses for the moment. I have 6 more pages to this, but it's good that I stopped here. The Dream sequence kind of went crazy and it doesn't make sense.


End file.
